


Bicycles

by HMSquared



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I put a lot of effort into the descriptions, Inspired by Real Events, Murder, Poverty, Short One Shot, Tranquil fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Lucas and 47 come across a depressing sight in Saudi Arabia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bicycles

**Author's Note:**

> Some context on where the hell this came from:
> 
> Back when TWA was still in business and my grandfather wasn’t retired, he worked for them as a computer guy. Work often involved travel, and when my dad was in middle school, they moved to Saudi Arabia.
> 
> Both of them remember things well. There were good times and bad times, just like anything else. Anyway, my grandfather found some film recently and developed it (he and my dad are both into photography; I like taking photos but not editing). One of the videos was of either my dad or uncle riding down the street.
> 
> When I saw the Saudi Arabia sign in the cutscene, I thought of the film. I haven’t told my dad about it yet; I’m curious to see how he reacts.
> 
> The country has an interesting place in my heart. As a kid, I thought my dad living in a foreign country was so cool. Nowadays I hate the politics, but I still want to visit and see everything.
> 
> Alright, enough rambling. This note is probably longer than the actual story. Enjoy.

Cars were jammed bumper to bumper. 47 and Lucas stood on the side of the road, looking around. The sun had set hours ago.

Lucas seemed restless. 47 silently watched, waiting for his friend to speak.

“How do you feel about taking a detour?” The silver-eyed man’s voice was unusually thick.

The sun had just begun to rise when they found it. A neighborhood, considered impoverished by American standards, lay in front of them. The roofs were tan, the buildings themselves a depressing gray.

A hunched man in overalls was sweeping away dust. Three boys played soccer at the end of the street. Lucas and 47 scanned the scene, hands in their pockets.

“How can people live, knowing this is here?” Lucas’s tone was colder than usual. His bald friend said nothing. They continued to watch.

A blonde stick of a boy was riding down the street. His bicycle was blue and covered in dust. He swerved, nearly slamming into Lucas’s leg.

“You alright?” Now 47’s tone was cold. The boy stared up at them, eyes wide. Lucas turned to look at his friend.

“You kill him, I’ll handle the money.”

Three days later, the king was found dead. Small bags filled with coins were deposited into the poor neighborhoods. Lucas and 47 continued on as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I should note I do not condone murder, even of real-life dictators. But Lucas and 47 are hard-wired to be killers, and they wouldn’t leave things intact.
> 
> Edit: So I showed my dad the cutscene. He thought it was very interesting but not practical. From his memory, Saudi Arabia is fairly empty and there wouldn’t be checkpoints.


End file.
